


Dinner for Three

by HeartofCanada (Tassledown), Tassledown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Food Porn, God is it food porn, M/M, Multi, bad friends trio, food talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/HeartofCanada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Francisco Franco means a new regime in Spain, and it would take much more than a Cold War to keep Prussia from coming to celebrate it with his friends and miss out on France's spectacular cooking and the good company after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Three

Normally Gilbert hated small spaces, but the small Spanish car was fine, and crossing into the enclosed patio in the middle of Antonio's home complex felt like a breath of fresh air after the industrial rat's nest he had in East Berlin. He followed Antonio's quiet bubblyness upstairs and walked into a bath of smells of mixed French and Spanish cooking that told him instantly that François had predictably gotten here first.

“That smells great,” Gilbert said. “How long have you been cooking for?” 

“A few hours. We'll have everything done in another ten minutes, I was aiming for when your plane got in.”

“That's awesome,” Gilbert hugged Antonio hard again and kissed him on the forehead. Antonio laughed back and turned in his arms to lean up and kiss him on the mouth, melting against his chest. Gilbert cradled his back against him and kissed him back, his body so very happy to be there, up against Antonio and not feel the deep currents of tension and fear that had been so constant for the past few decades.

“Congratulations,” he whispered. “On the death of your dictator.”

“Thanks.” Antonio breathed. “Hopefully you'll be free of the Soviets soon too, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Gilbert laughed and picked Antonio up before dropping down onto one of his couches in the middle of the space. Antonio laughed and clung to his shoulders, kicking his feet lightly before kissing his cheek again.

“I'm so glad you could make it out to see me!” Antonio beamed. “I missed you so much, it's so boring not having you visit!”

“Of course it's boring,” Gilbert grinned. “I'm the life of the party!”

“Yes, definitely it's only you,” François added. He began to set the coffee table with dishes, a cold gazpacho , prepared figs, several seafood dishes including a paella, ratatouille and bouillabaisse. Gilbert snickered at François as he finally finished bringing it over.

“My God, are you expecting us to actually eat all of this?”

“Of course not,” François made a mildly offended noise. “We can take out the rest to the courtyard and finish the party there, but I wanted to make sure everyone had something they liked.”

“You forgot the German food,” Gilbert pointed out.

“I did not, but the black forest cake is still finishing in the oven and the strudels will go in once we're done with this.”

“Mm!” Gilbert made an excited noise and picked up a spoon to dip into the paella with a blissful look. “Oh, damn this is good.”

Antonio laughed and fished out a clam, pulling the meat free to offer it. Gilbert took it and sucked off his fingers after, using the spoon to feed Antonio the second bite of paella. 

“François, do you want to sit with us or are you still watching things in the kitchen?” he asked.

François hesitated, then nodded to them both. “Let me go tidy up.”

Gilbert watched him go cautiously, but got distracted as Antonio finally got up off his lap to start eating some of the gazpacho. Gilbert moved onto the floor by the coffee table as well and crossed his legs. 

“You gonna have anything left in the kitchen after this?” Gilbert asked.

“Oh, plenty.” Antonio laughed. “He showed up with bags of food, including a quarter cup of saffron.”

Gilbert spat out his mouthful of soup. “How much saffron!?”

“I know, right!?”

“It is not a bouillabaisse without it,” François objected. He came back and sat down on Gilbert's other side, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I was able to get it from the supplier in person. He very much liked me.”

“I can tell you love us, yes.” Gilbert turned to kiss his hair back. “What's your favourite here?”

“Bouillabaisse, obviously, but the paella is always good.” François leaned over and sampled it himself, grabbing out a clam as well to lick clean. “You had better appreciate it.”

“You bet I will!” Gilbert happily grabbed an actual bowl and dipped into the bouillabaisse, giving a soft cheer as he got a piece of lobster. “Fuck yes. I haven't had lobster in decades!”

Antonio laughed and stole a bite of his food, still pressed to his side. Gilbert wrapped an arm around him again with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry, don't want to steal your moment.”

“No, having you here is gift enough! Seeing you happy is even better.”

“It's impossible to not be happy when François puts this much effort into a meal.”

For his part, François turned pink and moved closer to lean up agaisnt Gilbert's side. He poured them all a glass of wine and passed around the glasses before raising a toast. 

“To our long friendship and many more years of happiness,” François offered.

“Prost!” Gilbert met his toast with Antonio and drained the glass, holding the mouthful of wine to appreciate it before he swallowed and grabbed for the bourbon instead.

François rolled his eyes. “Allemands,” he muttered.

“Allemanes!” Antonio laughed and raised another toast. 

“Mein Franzosisch und Spanisch Liebhaber,” Gilbert added in German, then switched back to Spanish. “You appreciate those softer alcohols far more than I do, otherwise why did you even bring me bourbon, François?”

“Because I wanted you to drink, and enjoy it with us.” 

Gilbert put aside his bowl to hug him and kiss his hair again. “Mein lieben, I missed you.”

“You keep slipping between languages,” François said, but his tone was appreciative.

“I know, but that's just because I like you that much.”

François sighed happily and kissed him on the mouth again.

The food got mostly finished. They shared with Antonio's neighbours while François finished the desserts, then added those to the socializing. They excused themselves within two hours, however, retreated with the dishes to set them to soak before retreating further to Antonio's bedroom. 

François was the first to begin to strip, and Antonio and Gilbert quickly followed suit. None of them bothered to turn on the lights; they didn't even suggest it. Gilbert licked up François' side and rubbed his hand over his chest, leaving light marks on his side and shoulder as Antonio kissed and sucked at his lips. François' hands busied themselves with Antonio's hips and waist and groin until he came down to take François' cock up his ass and François moved his hands to groping Gilbert beside him. 

“I missed you,” Gilbert moaned. “Both of you, so much.” He bucked against François' hand, legs tangled with his and his head tucked under Antonio's hand. 

“I know, mon allemand, I know,” François panted. “I missed you both, I always do.”

Gilbert caught his lips with a soft brush of teeth and swallowed François' panting breaths, knocking Antonio's hand down to his shoulder as the Spaniard rode François' cock, quiet and focused above them. 

None of them were in any rush to finish. Antonio lay along François' chest before he finished, shifting to the Frenchman thrusting into him instead, and Gilbert added his own hand to François' between his legs. He moaned and clung to them both, tangled on top of the blankets until his lovers came. He pulled François' hand away from himself and kissed it.

“I'll be here for a few days,” Gilbert said, contently.

“Oui,” François purred. “We will all get our turns.”

“Yes. We don't even need to cook, there's still so much food,” Antonio said sleepily. “We'll be good for all day,”

“It will be nice,” François said. “Thank you, both of you.”

“You're welcome,” Gilbert said.

François pulled lightly on his hair and pulled his head up to rest on his shoulder. Gilbert slipped one arm over Antonio's back, where he hadn't bothered to move off François after sex, and closed his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not looking up and describing all the foods listed here, they will be easy to find by a google search. The results will even be in English. I hope.  
> Characterization is very much based on my headcanons and there's a few other things going on that may seem unexplained. For the curious: they are an open poly unit, meaning they date other people as well as each other; François is in a long-term abusive relationship with Arthur; and Gilbert is trans. Between the last two, they tend to keep lights off so François isn't self-conscious about bruises, and Gilbert has less dysphoria during sex.  
> So yes. Happy things. It is well past bedtime for me, enjoy.


End file.
